1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot stimulating healthy tool capable of facilitating blood circulation by giving an appropriate stimulus to the foot and alleviating muscle fatigue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a foot stimulating healthy tool for stimulating the foot and promoting the health, what is called a bamboo foot massaging mat that the user steps on a mat with projections by soles of feet and the mat stimulates the soles of feet, a pair of sandals with projections for being put on and giving a stimulus to the soles of feet and the like are known.
However, it is difficult to hold on the stepping on the bamboo foot massaging mat as described above since it is monotonous, and a pair of sandals have a problem that pains accompany with it until the user accustoms himself/herself to putting on these because the whole body weight is added to the sole of the feet with which the projections are contacted.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a foot stimulating healthy tool capable of continuously giving an appropriate stimulus to feet without accompanying pains.
A foot stimulating healthy tool of the present invention is characterized in that it was made so that the foregoing foot stimulating healthy tool forms a space for putting around the toes surrounded by opposed edges of horizontal band pieces and a cord for putting around the toes having contraction and expansion properties described above by linking the lower ends of a pair of horizontal band pieces for right and left sides by means of given means, which have been linked between the upper ends of opposed edges by a cord for putting around the toes having contraction and expansion properties, and a section for putting around an ankle can be formed by linking free-ends of both horizontal band pieces together by given means.
A foot stimulation healthy tool of the present invention can facilitate blood circulation of feet only by the setting that the tip of the sole is positioned in the space for putting a cord around toes, a cord for putting around the toes having contraction and expansion properties is put between the big toe and second toe, the section for putting around an ankle is engaged and stopped at the ankle and it is set so as to fit on the feet, and an appropriate stimulus is always given to the portion between the big toe and second toe by tractive force of the cord for putting between the toes having contraction and expansion properties.